


One Day

by fickle_fics



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day he's been back and she's already in this state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MMOM challenge on LJ, because going any deeper into Lix and Randall's relationship is just too painful.

The office was empty apart from Lix, as it always was at this time of night. She said she found it easier to focus when everyone else was gone and with time zones such as they were sometimes she had to wait around for correspondents to call her from America. Really though she just liked it better here than in her own flat, and it _was_ easier to work, a bottle of whiskey at one side and a packet of cigarettes on the other. It was also easier to get lost in your thoughts if you weren’t very careful, and apparently Lix had had one whiskey too many to _be_ careful at the moment.

She was frustrated, sexually speaking, and while she did have any number of people she could call to help her take care of such matters she was aware she was frustrated over one very specific person, which meant anyone else was right out of the picture. Of course so was the man himself, but nevermind, he didn’t have to be there for her to be able to see him. In fact him not being there was probably a pretty big advantage really for a number of reasons, one of which being that she could think of him as he had been back in Spain, twenty years younger and so much more fun than he was now.

Reclining a little in her chair, she reached down to undo the buttons of her trousers, slipping her hand inside the silk of her knickers as she closed her eyes and thought of him. Licking her lips she could taste how he’d tasted that first time he’d kissed her and every time afterwards - whiskey and tobacco, and of course she’d tasted the same. Back then they’d had so much more in common. Oh but he was handsome, and he really had made the most wonderful drunk. She let her mind wander to that first night in her tiny room above a bar, how they’d danced until they’d ended up stumbling up the stairs still tangled up in each other. She remembered him between her legs, his dark, curly hair tickling her thighs as he’d kissed and licked her in a way no other man had before.

Biting her lip her breath hitched as she imagined his tongue, him on his knees before her now as she touched herself more firmly, her free hand gripping the wooden arm of her chair as she began to breathe more heavily, her toes curling in her boots. He’d been a giving lover, even drunk he’d know exactly what he was doing, She could still feel the weight of him on top of her if she tried hard enough as she was doing now, could feel his breath on her skin, could feel the way he’d stretched her as he’d sank down into her.

“ _Randall_!”

That was all it took, the memory of him having her, to make her come sharply with a gasp.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment or two afterwards as she pulled herself together then fastened her trousers again, and reached shakily for her glass to finish it off.

“Bastard,” she muttered, frowning to herself. “One day back and I’m already in this state.”


End file.
